schools_survivorfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Iloveschool71/The Conclusion
Dan and Marie are standing in the Great Room, next to Kiara’s seemingly dead body. “You’re the killer, Marie!” exclaims Dan, “just admit it”. Marie rolls her eyes. “Dan, stop pretending. It’s just you and I. I know I’m not the killer so it must be YOU!” “Marie, I know YOU’RE the killer!” Just then, Dan and Marie noticed to boxes placed on the mantel above the fire place. “What’s that?” Marie wonders aloud. “Let’s check. It better not be something that kills me, Marie.” “I’m not the killer!” They walk over and see that one box says MARIE in large black letters and the other box says DAN in large black letters. Dan says, “Okay, let’s open them on the count of three. One...” “Two...” Together they say, “THREE!” Dan opens his box and sees nothing inside. Marie opens her box and sees a revolver. Marie hold it up to Dan. “Dan, I know you’re the killer. Do not come another step closer or I will shoot! Just let me go, and I-I won’t tell the police what you did here! Just let me leave and I won’t shoot.” Dan takes a step closer to Marie with his hands up. “Marie, it’s not me. Don’t shoot, don’t shoot!” “Dan,” says Marie tearfully, “I said ‘Don’t come closer!’”. Dan takes another step forward and tries to swat the gun out of Marie’s hands. Marie pulls the trigger and shoots Dan in the heart. Softly crying, Marie says, “I said not to come closer,”. Marie kisses Dan’s dead body on the cheek and says, “I’m sorry but I know you’re the killer,”. Marie walks towards the front door and as she turns the doorknob, she hears a voice behind her. “Well, well, Marie. Congratulations, you’ve made it the furthest out of the others!” Marie turns around and sees Kiara no longer “dead” on the ground but alive and walking toward her. Marie gasps. “I-it was you?” “Yes Marie,” Kiara replies, “I killed Neil, Alfonzo, Kat, Griffin, Mark, Mikey, Luciano, Charmaine, Deb, Sheila, and Lisa. And mow you’ll join them in the afterlife,”. Marie stares at Kiara and quietly says, “I thought I’ve outlasted them. I thought I’ve won and now I get to live. Wasn’t that the point of solving these murders - to live?” Kiara snarls. “That’s what I lead you to believe. But in reality, you were all gonna die no matter what. Everyone is gone, Marie. Except you. And it’s your turn now,”. Kiara takes a noose out from underneath a couch cushion, holds it up, and steps toward Marie. Marie holds up her gun. “You saw what I did to Dan, Kiara! I will shoot!” Kiara chuckles and rolls her eyes. “Silly girl. You think I gave you multiple bullets? It was just the one,”. Marie drops the revolver and runs up the stairs, trying to get away from Kiara. However, Kiara catches up to her and places the noose around her neck. Kiara pulls Marie down the stairs using the noose. “Marie McWood...” “No, no, no! Please, Kiara!” “Say goodbye,” Kiara drags Marie next to Dan’s dead body and just as she is about to pull the noose shut, a gunshot it heard and Kiara slumps over. Marie sits up and sees Giles holding a gun. “Giles!” “Marie! Kiara sent all of us staff away but I knew I couldn’t leave you, Dan, and Lisa here to die. Where are the others?” Marie sniffs. “Th-They’re dead, Giles. Thank you so much for saving me!” “Of course, Marie! Congratulations on winning! Now let’s leave the BORG Manor and never return!” Marie nods her head, takes the noose off from around her neck, and she and Giles leave the BORG Manor forever. Category:Blog posts